Danny Ramsay
Danny Ramsay was a character in Neighbours from Episode 1 - 18 March 1985 to Episode 303 - 23 July 1986. He was seen again in Episode 4773 - 27 Jul 2005. Danny was the youngest of the two Ramsay brothers but he was the product of a one night stand his mother Maria had with Tim Duncan while she was married to Max. Danny was played by David Clencie. Backstory Danny Ramsay was born in June 1967 as a result of an extra marital relationship between his married Italian/Czech mother Maria Ramsay and Tim Duncan 9 months before in September 1966. Maria and her husband Max Ramsay had a row and had temporarily split. During this time, Maria took a holiday in the bush and had a one night stand with Tim Duncan, a traveller. Maria let Max believe that he was the father once Danny was born. Shane Ramsay was 3 or 4 at the time and could vaguely remember his mum and dad splitting up temporarily. Danny grew up in Ramsay Street in Erinsborough and was good friends with neighbour Scott Robinson. Max never felt close to Danny like he did with Shane. As Danny got older, Max yelled at Danny more than he did at Shane. Max knew that Danny was born just 9 months after he and Maria got back together after their split. This made Max have a suspicion that he may not be Danny's blood father. 1985-1986 Dan ny kept having recurring dreams about Shane injuring himself. He went to see Dr Lawson. Danny soon got over his bad dreams. In April 1985, Maria asked Max why he does not love Danny like Shane and Max says he always wondered if Danny was really his, as he never felt close to Danny as much as he did Shane, and knew he had temporarily split with Maria around the time Danny was concieved. Maria said Max was correct and he wasn't Danny's real father. Max hit the wall. In late 1985, Danny learned that Max was not his real father. He had overheard Max telling Danny's teacher Kate Drew that he was not his real father. Danny was stunned and upset. This is why Max always treated Danny differently, Max always suspected and that is why he always shouted at him, and only knew for sure recently. Danny faced Max and Max did say that Danny is still his son as much as Shane is. Max said he loved Danny and was glad they both knew the truth. They both hugged. In early 1986, Danny wanted to track down his real father but decided not to. In July 1986 Danny got transferred to a bank in the country and left Erinsborough. He attended Des and Daphne's wedding then went that day. He has never returned to Erinsborough since. 2005 As part of Annalise Hartman's documentary where she tracked down former residents of Ramsay Street, 38 year old Danny made a cameo at his home. He said "Ramsay Street. Named after my families". This is the last time Danny had contact with any residents of Ramsay Street. Memorable info Birthday:' '''June 14,1967 '''Full Name': Daniel Ramsay Danny Ramsay spoke the first ever line in the show in the first episode in 1985. Family Father Tim Duncan Mother Maria Ramsay Adoptive father Max Ramsay Siblings Shane Ramsay (maternal half sibling) Jill Ramsay (paternal adopted half sibling) Grandfathers Franco Rossi, Dan Ramsay, (adopted) Mr Duncan (paternal grandfather) Grandmothers Anna Rossi Snr, Edna Ramsay, (adopted) Uncles/Aunts Anna Rossi, Madge Bishop, (adopted) Doreen Ramsay, (adopted) Adoptive Cousins - Charlene Robinson, Henry Ramsay, Moira Ramsay, Gemma Ramsay, Sam Cole (paternal adopted half cousin) 'Adoptive Second Cousins '- Kate Ramsay, Harry Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay, Roxy Willis 'Nickname '- Squirt Residences * No 24 Ramsay Street, 1967-1986 Gallery danny1.png|Danny in Episode 1 - 18 March 1985 danny2.png danny3.png|Danny with Charlene Robinson (Mitchell) and Scott Robinson preparing to say goodbye after Des Clarke and Daphne Clarke's wedding reception in Episode 296 - 14 July 1986 danny4.png|Danny with Shane Ramsay and Julie Martin (Robinson) in Episode 10 - 29 March 1985 danny5.png|Danny with Charlene Robinson (Mitchell) playing a prank on Tom Ramsay in Episode 261 - 26 May 1986 danny6.png|Danny with Max Ramsay welcoming Paul Robinson home from hospital in Episode 171 - 20 January 1986 302-3.png 303-14.png See also *Danny Ramsay - List of appearances *The Ramsay Family *Ramsay Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Original characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 2005. Category:Ramsay family. Category:Past characters. Category:Bank tellers. Category:Builders. Category:1967 births. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Czech descent. Category:Retconned ages. Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Rossi family.